Magnetoresistive effect elements used in magnetoresistive memory devices such as a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) and the like are, generally, composed of a memory layer, a tunnel barrier layer on the memory layer, a reference layer on the tunnel barrier layer, and a shift adjustment layer on the reference layer.
When a size of a magnetoresistive effect element is reduced, a shift magnetic field from a reference layer affecting a memory layer increases. Thus, a shift adjustment layer must be thickened for sufficient shift canceling and secured stable performance of the element. On the other hand, when the size of a magnetoresistive effect element is reduced, the film thickness of the element must be reduced entirely because of a restriction in the processing point, and shift canceling becomes harder.
Thus, magnetoresistive effect elements which can cancel a magnetic field affecting a memory layer sufficiently while their film thickness can be reduced are demanded.